Pig
Pigs are a non-aggressive mob that live in Pig Houses. Attacking a pig will aggro it and all other nearby pigs. Killed pigs drop 1 Meat or 1 Pig Skin. They respawn from their houses 3 days after they have been killed. If the player feeds a pig Butterfly Wings, Berries, Flower Petals, or vegetables (Carrot, Corn, Pumpkin, etc.) they will yield 1 Manure. Do note that spamming any of the listed items above will cause the pig to decline the offering, although the cooldown seems to be very short. Feeding a pig any meat item (indiscriminately) will cause the pig to follow the player. If the Pig is aggressive towards the player, this will cause it to stop attacking. Feeding a pig Monster Meat 4 times (Due to the "Long Live The Queen" update) will cause them to turn into Werepigs. It is possible for the pigs to wear Hats. The player can attack following pigs by CTRL+left clicking on them. (They will attack back!) Behavior Following Pigs can be used to assist in woodcutting or combat. This is initiated by swinging the player's axe at a tree, or clicking to attack an animal. While a swing must be made to the tree before the pig assists, no swing must be made to an animal. Simply clicking, then retreating causes the Pig to initiate combat. This can be used to attack Rabbits, yielding Morsels, although Rabbits do run from Pigs. If they kill Beefalos they will try to grab the Meat. Letting Beefalos kill pigs is another way to get Meat. Pigs can be killed by all combat Monsters, and will attack Spiders, Swamp Monsters, and Tallbirds once they see them. Following Pigs will also attack any Animal that turns aggressive toward the player, including other Pigs. Following Pigs will not retreat to their Houses at night due to them being too far away. This can be problematic, as pigs fear the dark. Following pigs that are not nearby a light source at the first sign of darkness will run around their current area until they are collected again in daylight. Pigs will eat almost anything that is Food (including Pig Skin) that they find lying around, even when following the player. They even eat Hatching Tallbird Eggs. Pigs will also eat Cooked Mandrakes left on the ground, triggering the Mandrake's knock-out effect until the start of the next day (no matter what time it is) and putting everyone nearby to sleep, as well as leaving a pile of Manure. Upon player´s death, following Pigs will revert to wild pigs. If the player does not continually feed them meat, they will say "HOME HOME" and run towards it. At full moon they turn into Werepigs and attack the player on sight. It appears that they may fall asleep after being Werepigs (see image to right.) As soon as it becomes dusk, the pigs that were fed meat will start wandering around looking for their home if not close to it, if the player lights a torch or a campfire, all the pigs in close range shall run towards it. Once it turns dark, the pigs will sleep by the player's fire if it is closer than their house. If not asleep yet and Spiders are nearby, Following Pigs will chase and attack spiders regardless of light level. After killing the said Spiders, Pigs will retreat due to darkness. Unfortunately, the combat will cause a snowball effect, aggroing all the other spiders in the area, which in turn aggros the Pigs. They will continue to fight until one of the parties are wiped out. (Any dropped meat/skin will be eaten by both groups before and after combat.) Apparel Pigs can also wear player made headgear items, such as a Football Helmet. Clicking an item over a Pig will have it equip it (even when sleeping). The Pig will wear it and use it as armor. The Football Helmet does reduce the physical damage taken for the pigs. Yet, the durability on the helmet also drains if the pig gets hit. The pigs can also wear the Miner Hat, while they do work, the player will have to feed the pigs with any type of meat for them to follow the player at night, although they will still be afraid of the dark at night and will run off in random directions. Players cannot take the items back directly. A new item can be given to a Pig already wearing an item, this will return the original item to the player. However, the original item can only be retrieved without exchanging for another item by killing the pig. Currently only headgear is available. Pigs cannot receive Torso gears, weapons, and tools. Pig King The Pig King can be found next to several pig houses generated at world creation. If the player feeds him with any kind of meat (with the exceptions of Monster Meat and Frog Legs cooked or raw) he will give the player 1 Gold Nugget. Giving him gravedigger items (except Amulets mainly because they can be used to revive the player) will yield 2-8 Gold Nuggets. Pig Names Random names are given to the 5-7 pigs that spawn in Pig villages, along with those spawning from player-made Pig Houses. A pig's name may change once respawned in a Pig House after dying. Possible pig names: Aemilian, Alex, Alia, Anatasius, Anthemius, Antonius, Arcadius, Augustus, Aurelian, Avitus, Bacon, Bagel, Balbinus, Barley, Basiliscus, Berry, Biscuit, Brook, Brownie, Bug, Butters, Cabbage, Caligula, Caracalla, Carinus, Carus, Cheddar, Chip, Claudius, Clover, Coco, Commodus, Constans, Constantine, Constantius, Corey, Crabby, Custard, Didius, Diocletian, Domitian, Doughnut, Dumpling, Eggbert, Eggy, Elagabalus, Eugene, Florian, Galba, Galerius, Gallienus, Geta, Glycerius, Gordian, Gouda, Graham, Gratian, Hadrian, Hamilton, Hamms, Honorius, Hostilian, Jamie, Jeff, Jerky, Joannes, Joe, Jovian, Julian, Ju-lian, Julius, Justin, Justinian, Kelly, Kevin, Kiwi, Leo, Libius, Licinius, Lucius, Majorian, Marcian, Marcrinus, Marcus, Matt, Maurice, Maxentius, Maximian, Maximinus, Mickey, Moon Pie, Mr.P, Nacho, Nero, Nerva, Numerian, Oatey, Oinkey, Olive, Olybrius, Otho, Pepper, Pertinax, Petronius, Philip, Pickles, Porkbun, Porkins, Porky, Probus, Puffin, Pumpkin, Pupienus, Quintillus, Reuben, Romulus, Salty, Septmius, Severus, Smelly, Tacitus, Tater, Tatham, Theodosius, Tiberius, Titus, Trajan, Trebonianus, Truffle, Tuna, Twinkie, Valens, Valentinian, Valerian, Vespasian, Vetriano, Vitellius, Waffle, Weiner, Wiggles, Zeno. Trivia *Pigs are an easy-to-farm food source since they respawn in 3 days (as of 19 dec update, the pig houses can wear out, meaning no pigs will respawn, although it has been disabled temporarily in the 19 dec hotfix and yet to be discussed) but caution is always needed especially when fighting a group since one miss-timed swing and the player won't be able to run away even with a Logsuit or a Football Helmet on. *Pigs are actually called "Pig Man" in game files, but this label is never seen in-game, because the Pigs are referred to by their name. However, when Wolfgang examines the lit up houses while it's night, he will say: "Hey! Come out here, pig man!" *When pigs are helping you harvest wood, they will begin to punch nearby trees. This could be a reference to minecraft, due to the fact that trees can be knocked down in the game with the player's fists.